


No Idea

by Myana_Snow



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Because I can do whatever I want this is my fic, Genderfluid Karma, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:38:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myana_Snow/pseuds/Myana_Snow
Summary: Asano Gakushu is an inspector in a peaceful Mafia ruled town. He get along with his weird as fu teammates, until one day, a case slowly but ultimately destroy it all. One by one, their pasts are unfolded and surprisingly, the pasts intertwined with each others. And what with that cute genderfluid red haired cafe owner. The owner is too cute to be legal. And weirder still, why is the owner seem so familiar to Asano despite Asano not remembering meeting the cutie before? ( When Karma's male side dominates, he is a he, and vice versa. When both or neither it is they but it quite rare to happen.)





	1. Golden Eyes and Weird Team and Gorilla-Baboon Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is me, xXMyanaSnowXx from FanFiction.net. Since my country had recently banned the website, I am migrating to this website in hope that someone in the government will not have the idea of banning this one too.  
>  Oh and Karma is genderfluid who identifies with both male and female according to Google and according to me, someone who sometimes a male, female, both or neither and have nothing to do with their down there or sexual orientation.  
> So enjoy the story and comments are most welcome.

Even when he shut his eyes in the silent of night, the sparkling golden orbs and hearty laughter never leave his mind. Even if years had passed since then, it still there, never leaving. And never once did Gakushu intended to let it go.

* * *

 

AN: In this fic, for his workers and others expect a select others, Karma an airhead, precious cinnamon roll café owner and had no relation with the mafia.

* * *

 

The shrill of the alarm woke Gakushu from his slumber. He groaned in annoyance, but his hand reached out to shut the alarm off. Laying on the bed for a few seconds, he then reluctantly lift himself off the bed. It was seven thirty in the morning, and the sun had peeked through the curtain. Gakushu grabbed his towel from a chair and walk into the bathroom.

After taking a nice cold shower, he no longer felt the sleepiness. Walking into the kitchen, he proceeded to start making breakfast. A half an hour later, Gakushu walked out of his apartment to the garage under the apartment complex. The 26 years old male then rode his bike to the Police Department.

Despite his young ages, Gakushu is a detective, a successful one too. He started working when he was 20, but his real detective career had started way back. Due to his brain, he graduated early and because certain reasons he did not need to enter the Police Academy, but he did entered as he wanted to prepare himself into the world of law enforcement.

Arriving at the Police Department, he parked his car. After making a rain check on himself and tidying up his slightly messy hair, he get out of the car and walked towards the building. In the same time his mind wondered why his father didn’t call him yet. Usually that old man would call him and lecture him in something.

And in cue, his phone ringed. He answered the phone, thinking that the caller is his father. “What do you want, old man.” He answered harshly.

“……E…eto….Asano-san….”The caller answered timidly.

Wait a minute, that voice is too timid and soft to be his father. But if it wasn’t his father, who is it?

“Excuse me, I mistook you with someone else. May I know who I’m talking to?”

“A…ahh, it is me, Nagisa.”Ah so it just Nagisa, his teammate.

“Oh it is you. I’m sorry. I mixed you with someone else.”

“Nah it fine. Where are you currently, Asano-kun?”

“In front of the PD.”

“Ahh, well, about that…..”

“?”

Kenangan Cafe

A tall, pretty male walked out of the kitchen with a large plate of Black Forest cake.

It was 7:30 a.m. and in about thirty minutes, the café would be swarmed with people, and he need to be ready for that, or faced the risk of facing an angry crowd of people in rush hour. Then, he carefully placed the cake in the glass case. Then, he walked into the kitchen again and came back with a large basket of blueberry muffin.

His golden eyes swiped through the café. The tables are clean, the floor is literally shining, the plants are watered, the window/ sort of glass wall is shining, and the glass case is completely untainted. And the coffee is done.

The café is now engulfed with the scent of coffee and baked goods.

With a smirk, he grabbed a blueberry muffin from the basket and munched it. Yummy. Now time to find out what the heck took that-pathetic-excuse-of-human-being-namely-Terasaka-Ryoma so long to bring out that scone.

* * *

Asano Gakushu let out a sigh. An hour ago, he was summoned abruptly by the HQ. Apparently, he and his team is assigned to investigate a matter regarding an illegal underground group.

Well, you see, their town, are different from other places. Firstly, their town basically ran by the people themselves and not the goverments. And the second matter, half of their population is made up of well, mafiaso. This is due to the fact that the place is used as retirement place for the mafiaso. So they basically governed it. But the thing is there is no war in that place. Yeah, weird right? The governers are consists of elder, wise mafiaso that are tired of seeing bloodshed and wars and illness. In order to achieve their ‘dream’, they took over the town in peace and ruled it in peace.

Meanwhile, the original non-mafia townspeople are totally chill with it. For them, as long as there is peace, they get along with it. And in order to ensure continuous peace, a Police Team is created. The group then enlarges till what it had become nowadays. With the majority of the members related one way or another to the Mafia, they pretty much succeed in keeping peace.

“Eto, Inspector Asano, what should we do about the assignments?” asked his right hand man, Sakakibara Ren.

“….assemble the team.”

“Yes, sir”

* * *

Asano eyed the people in the meeting room. The people gathered are his team. Sitting on his right is Sakakibara Ren. As he glanced at Ren, his personal data ran through Asano’s brain.

**Sakakibara Ren**

**26**

**Status: Police Son of a Mafiaso and a civilian**

**Specialty: Seduction Higher than average IQ Guns**

**No special remark.**

Then on his left is Shiota Nagisa.

Shiota Nagisa

**26**

**Status: Police Ex-assassin Adopted by Lovre**

**Specialty: Seduction Average IQ Assassination Knives handling expert**

**Cute but dangerous.**

Next is Isogai Yuuma.

**Isogai Yuuma**

**27**

**Status: Police Full civilian (father unknown)**

**Specialty: Convincing Knife specialist Higher than average IQ Poor.**

**Too poor it nearly illegal. Working various part time jobs.**

A small explosion caught his attention. Apparently the team bombing specialist had brought one of it failed experiment and currently looking for the mistake with their chemist specialist, Okuda Manami.

He sighed. “Takebayashi-kun, please refrain from bringing explosive materials inside enclosed space. It too dangerous and instead of supporting him, as his lover you should refrain him of doing so Okuda.”

“Ahh, Gomen, Captain.” Both of them apologized at the same time, while sitting on their respective seats. Personal information ran through his mind for a while and as usual there are nothing special, just that both of them have relatively high intellect and respectively specialized in bomb and chemistry.

“Ahahaha, Captain, you need to relax for a bit~” said a voice.

“Yeah, or you gonna get all wrinkly when you turned old, Mr. Boss~” another, female voice joined in.

**Sugino Tomohito**

**26**

**Status: Police Professional baseball player Full cilivian**

**Specialty: Information gathering Close combat Passable IQ Ridiculously strong arm**

**Delusional for thinking he had a chance with the town’s primadona. (But his genuine feeling are respected.)**

**Nakamura Rio**

**26**

**Status: Police ,Mafioso ,Strategy commander**

**Specialty: Combat, Creating strategy, Damn she smart, finally, somebody with actual brain! ,Blackmailing,Tend to joke around.**

**Look like she could kill you and she actually could kill you.**

“Hnn…..”

“Sorry for the lateness, minna-san!”

“Emm, I’m sorry too. I tried to control the traffic to get you here faster. But look like it didn’t have much effect after all.”

“Hello to you too, Hayami. It fine, but try to be punctual next time Yada. Do not hack into the traffic system Ritsu, you have no authority.”

Yada the spy smiled sheepishly.

Hayami the sniper made a beeline to her seat.

Ritsu the AI just smiled but there is data running in her eyes.

Asano scanned her eyes through his team.

“Now that all are here. We should start our meeting.The Blue Parrot A group of illegal researchers rumored to performing illegal experiments to children. They are reported to kidnap children all around the world and experimented on them in order to create superhuman army. (Which totally failed.) Lately, they are getting more and more active. The thing about them is it is nearly impossible to trace them. They are classified as Dangers Class A. We are ordered to exterminate them."

After finish briefing the mission to his team, Gakushu realized that expect Sakakibara, all of his team members’ face had fallen and turned grim and dark, as if they are reminding some terrible, horrible memory of the past.

“……are you clear?”

That question seemed to bring his team members to reality as they answered him while trying to cover up their façade.

“Good then. You all know what to do. Ritsu, try to find more information. Yada, Hayami assist her. Manami, this is a file and a sample found in an abandoned laboratory of Blue Parrot. Analyze it. Help her Takebayashi. Sugino, Nagisa, Sakakibara, go to this respective area and questions the locals and the underground society. Nakamura, Isogai you are going with me to the abandoned laboratory. Move on now.”

“Sir, yes sir!”

Kenangan Café

“Hey Terasaka, where are the scone?” Karma asked.

A sweet, air-head smile etched on his face.

“Waa!!! Shit!!! Sorry boss!!”apologized Terasaka.

A tray of burned scones on the table. Karma inwardly cringed at the coal like scones. He then grabbed one of the scones and examined it in awe because this is the first time he had seen a scone harder than, probably, diamond. He sweat dropped when the scone made a ‘thunk’ sound when it hit the kitchen cabinet.

“It is nothing surprising that the scone turned out that way, after all it you fault for assigning a stupid gorilla-baboon hybrid with that task, Boss.” came a semi-apathy voice from the café’s technician Itona.

“Oi shut yer trap, Itona!!”

“It not like I could help it, Itona. The others haven’t showed up yet. So I had no choice. But really, Terasaka? You only had to take it out when the timer went off, and you failed? Why do I even hire you in the first place.” Karma words are filled with disappointment.

Terasaka cringed but saved from immense guilt when the café’s door is opened and a few people came in. The people are Chiba the barista, Yukiko the waitress, Kayano the baker and Maehara the waiter.

“Gomennasai Karma-kun! We are late!”

“All of you should get ready now, explain later.”

Karma smiled with his air head demeanor.

“H…hai, Boss!” said the four before rushing to change their outfit.

It is now 2 minutes before the café opening hours and no time for explanations. Because really, what matter is they came and that is undoubtedly good enough for Karma. And now to deal with the scones.

“Terasaka, keep it at the scones. It could be useful someday, somehow. Hara, Muramatsu is off today, so you are doing extra today. Terasaka, help Hara. Itona, took care of the counter.”

“Yes boss!”

As the doorbell ringed, the owner walked to the counter with a smile, his long red hair tied into a high ponytail, swished elegantly. “Welcome to Kenangan Café! May I help you?”

_“Look like it gonna be a long day ahead.”_

* * *

 

In the changing room Since the room is divided with thin wooden wall, both sides could communicate easily.

“Hey Kayano, you secured that guy tight enough?” asked Maehara.

“Hey, don’t look down on me, okay!” replied Kayano angrily.

“Hee, gomen gomen…” “What with that tone aaaa!!!”

“Calm down, Kayano. Maehara just needed confirmation.”Kanzaki attempted to calm Kayano down, and succeeded.

“Well, if you say so….. Yeah, I do. Don’t worry about it.” Kayano mumbled while fixing her hair in front of the mirror.

“Good job Kayano!” said Maehara.

“Of course she would took care of it. After all, no one,” said Chiba as he tied his apron around his waist.

“absolutely no one should target our angel.” He finished, closing his locker with a bang in the same time. A dark look on his face along with others.


	2. Mystery Murderer and Cacao & Cookies and Octopus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody murdered The Blue Parrot and Kenangan Cafe is getting a new octopus themed waiter. And the reason the cafe are no longer opened during April Fool.

In the pitch of night, a lone figure waltzed past the small, dingy alleyway while completely ignoring the drunken men littered in the street. He walked as if he was a breeze, smoothly and pretty much invisible. Reaching at his destination, he swiftly broke the security codes and broke in.

“Who the hell are you!” yelled someone from inside the building.

The figure does not speak a word, instead he pull out an army knife, and the man shouting earlier is no more. Since it was late past midnight, there was no one to hear the rest of the men’s screams, however, for sure, the very next day; the whole town’s people know that The Blue Parrot was no more.

* * *

Gakushu rubbed his eyebrows.

Truthfully, he had expected a lot when he woke up in the morning, but the news of The Blue Parrot completely wiped out by in just a night was not one of them. He parked his car near the massacre scene, and grabbed a face mask, because his intuition screams that he terribly needed it.

And he realized his intuition was right the moment he stepped into the building. The putrid scene of rotten burned corpse and the coppery smell of blood lingered in the air. The smell so terrible it made him wants to puke as his stomach twist and turn.

“Ah, Inspector Asano,” Ren’s voice caught his attention.

Ren, along with Isogai were standing over a pile of corpses. Wincing inwardly, Asano walked over the mutilated corpses.

* * *

Karma tilted her head to one side.

She was intensely staring at something, or rather someone that was sleeping behind a trash bin behind her café. She considered waking them up, but then she had to kneel down, which would ruin her precious black, knee length, turtle neck dress, along with her cream coloured cardigan.

Then an idea popped out of her mind. Pulling one of her brown boot clad feet, she kicked an empty can to the wall, hard enough that it made a sound loud enough to wake the person up.

“!”

The person woke up, startled.

“Hello there! It quite cold to sleep on the pavement, what you say about a nice rest inside?” asked Karma, hand extended to the person.

A pair of sharp dark eyes peeked out of a mop of messy black hair.

* * *

 

Since it was the first of April, which means April Fool, the café was closed due to the owner’s uncontrollable habit of excessively pranking both staff and customers alike, and the pressure from the staffs to the owner to close the café on that one particular day.

A cup of hot cacao was given to the dark eyed stranger. The man took it wordlessly. Karma plopped down into the single seat sofa in front of the stranger. They are currently in Karma’s office.

“So, Mr. Stranger. What is your name?” The stranger does not answer.

Karma grabbed a plate of cookies from the side table and handed it to the man. The man eyed the plate warily, before accepting a piece of it. The man eyes widened at the taste of the cookies.

“Hehe, how do you like it mister? It is my masterpiece.” Said Karma with a bright smile etched on her face.

“It wonderful!”

“Really thanks!”

“My name is Koro. Thank you for your help Miss ….ummm…”

“Karma.”

“Ah, thank you then Miss Karma.”

* * *

 

The next day, as Chiba entered the café, he was greeted by a person wearing an octopus wearing waiter outfit costume, with a stupid smirk embodied on its face. Chiba blinked.

“…Who….” Karma who noticed Chiba, grinned.Her long red hair swished behind her.

“Good morning, Chiba! Perkenalkan, our new employer, Koro-sensei!” Karma said with a grin.

Her fluffy sky blue dress made her grin look like the sun.

“……Koro-…..sensei….?”

* * *

 

**Omake**

It was a peaceful day at Kenangan Café. The shop was busy as usual, the goods was baked as usual, the smell of coffee wafted through the air like usual, to put it simply, the day went on like usual, expect…..

“UWAAA!!! Mien Pudding! Mien Pudding!!” yelled a distressed Kayano Kaede.

“What wrong, Kayano-chii?” asked Fuwa who was filling in for Kanzaki who was sick.

“My pudding!!! My delicious triple deluxe pudding! Who put this into my pudding?” She yelled, pointing at what supposed to be pudding but now just some ….thingy covered in ….is that what Fuwa think it is? She hopes not…

Before Fuwa could console the sobbing girl, a not so manly scream came out from a man of foreigner descent a.k.a Knuckle, one of the cafe's regular when he is in town.

“Spicy!!!SpicY!!NUUUU!!!”

And more distressed screams came out and over a distance, a cheeky, familiar giggles are heard.

Ah wait, is that Chiba? Covered in cacao and judging by his reaction, itch powders?

Oh wait isn’t that Hara, in a brinjal suit, and glitters?

Hey, that Terasaka, in a drag!

My, Itona didn’t looked half bad in that bikini and cat ear.

Fuwa smiled solemnly, before bracing herself as a chocolate fudge cream pie came hurling at her. Wiping the chocolate from her face,

“Oh, we’re so going to close the shop next year.”


End file.
